


Glitter // Muke

by DerpingWithBands



Series: Substance [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpingWithBands/pseuds/DerpingWithBands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking through a Pharmacy to buy nail polish when you're a twenty year old man isn't fun. Especially when you're met at the counter by a teenage boy. </p><p>"Do you have any clear nail polish?" I asked nervously.</p><p>"Why would you need nail polish? You're a guy."</p><p> </p><p>By @DerpingWithBands on Wattpad (Me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter // Muke

Walking through a Pharmacy to buy nail polish when you're a twenty year old man isn't fun. Especially when you're met at the counter by a teenage boy.

"Do you have any clear nail polish?" I asked nervously.

"Why would you need nail polish? You're a guy."

**Author's Note:**

> @DerpingWithBands :-) <3


End file.
